House and Son
by EYDF-Thomas
Summary: House had a son with Cuddy and they both of them shared custody of him and taught him different things and now he's working with his dad.
1. Chapter 1 - Paternity

_"The characters in this story are not my own other then Luke. The idea of Luke came about after I had seen a House marathon recently and done a Google search of House having a kid with Cuddy. I thought I would have him be a teenage prodigy and end up on Houses team for being too much like his father for anyone else to deal with. _

Luke wasn't your typical 17-year-old boy in many ways. Mostly because he was smarter than most kids his age heck, he was smarter than many adults too. He had had graduated from high school as a young kid and went on to college as a teenager. He was even able to finish medical school before he could even drive a car. Of course, most of his smarts could be attributed to both of his parents his mom was an overachiever and his father was a genius, because there relationship was completed they never married and lived in separate homes so he would often spend time with both of his parents in different ways. His mom would do things with him to stimulate him with things beyond medicine dispute his interest in it she also encouraged him to be himself most of all and not have to follow in their footsteps. His dad on the other hand encouraged his rebellious side and also gave him a love of music of all kinds from classic to rock the only thing he couldn't get him interested in was jazz This young man was also special as he was the only son of Dr. Lisa Cuddy the Dean of Medicine at "Princeton–Plainsboro Teaching Hospital (PPTH) and his father was Dr. Gregory House of the Diagnostic department of the same hospital.

"It was a Monday morning and Luke had just arrived outside of PPTH he had recently been kicked out of his third hospital because he was showing off or at least that's what they had said or he had interpreted it that way they had claimed he was being insubordinate because he had corrected a doctor's diagnosis of a patient and had made them look bad in front of other interns and their colleges, so of course rather than admit that a 17 year old boy knew more than they did they did what so many others had done before him an labeled him a problem and got rid of him as soon as they could. This time he hopped that it wouldn't happen again. Initially he meant to do his residency program in a hospital away from PPTH to avoid any thoughts of favoritism towards him because of his parents being there but he was already tried of having to beg other hospitals to take him on so he figured it was time to suck it up and talk to his mom. When he arrived he went to his mom's office and told her secretary that he was their to meet the dean he only gave her his first name and said he would wait. The Secretary told Dr. Cuddy that there was a young man here to see her after the secretary had described him to her she said to send him in

"Luke waked into her office and she got up and gave her son a hug he was pretty much the spitting image of his father he even had his height except instead of being 6 foot 2 he was 6 foot 4, except he had her hair color that he had added some blonde highlights to and was at the length that a typical teenage skater boy would wear and her ears. He wasn't dressed as your typical doctor or resident would be he had on a vans t-shirt and an open casual button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and he was wearing a pair of shorts as well as a pair of vans shoes, because he was in shorts you could see the powered knee and foot he had because he had his left leg amputated because of cancer when he was 9. She then said to him " it's good to see you but why are you hear I thought you were in California at Los Angeles county hospital? Don't tell me you've been banned from another hospital again."

"Cuddy then said "let me guess you're here because you want me to take you on as a resident?""Cuddy was about to say something when House walked in and to ask for something when he saw Luke and said "what's our hell spawn doing here?

Luke replied "trying to get mom to help me finish my residency?"

House then said "let me guess you outsmarted another doctor again and they kicked you out rather than admit that they were wrong?" Before Luke could say anything, he turned to Cuddy and said "let me have him for a little bit he can help out with the ducklings and join my team."

Cuddy then said "absolutely not I know what you two are like with each other." Luke then said "ah come on mom I can be professional with dad and besides I know he won't get mad at me if I make a suggestion about something and it ends up being right, he's not like other doctors and he takes other things in to account other than what he thinks it is.

Cuddy replied "alright fine you start today." House and Luke slapped each other five as it was something that they had wanted to do for a long time, work together that is. Cuddy then added "however I am going to ask Foreman to give me updates on him and if I find out that you have your son doing anything unethical until he's 18 I will move him to another department." Both of them nodded.

Cuddy then said to House "so what are you barging into my office for anyway"House replied, "I want to treat a patient for neurosyphilis?" Luke replied "cool how old is the patient?" House replied "16-year-old male presented with night terrors after a lacrosse injury.

"Cuddy then said "fine you can go ahead with it I'll sign off on it and I'll get Luke's paperwork started and he can start now.

Luke got up and followed his father out of the room his dad said to him "I'm not going to tell the team that you're my son or Cuddy's son either and don't except any special treatment in front of the team." Like nodded and said yeah, no problem. Luke was able to match his father's strides given that he was of equal stature to him. When they got to House's office they went into the conference room once their Luke put his bag into his dad's office and put on a lab coat that didn't have a last name on it, it just said "Dr. Luke MD", he liked to wear it when he was first starting somewhere so he didn't have to explain about his parents until he needed too. House looked at him and he came in and saw the name and said "Dr. Luke here is a residency student who will be working with us, he's a bit of a Doggie Howeser type. In fact, I think I'll call him Doggie." Like nodded as he was familiar with the TV series that it came from. House then introduced the rest of the team to Luke and asked if they had any questions before they continued with the patient at hand. The first question was about Luke's parents house replied that he has them and they will be told about them on a need to know basis as in they didn't need to know right now. Dr. Chase asked what House had meant by him being a Doggie Howeser type. Luke explained about the plot of the show Doggie Howser MD and told them that he was 17

House then brought everyone up to speed on the patient most of it was for Luke so he could be filled in on it. House then had them go and administer penicillin into a lumbar puncture. Luke remembered a time when he had to get one because of him being suspected of having meningitis when he was 14, he had to have one because one of his dorm mates at Harvard University had gotten it and because of Luke's age they wanted to make sure that he didn't have it, thankfully he didn't catch it but they wanted to make sure given his previous bought with cancer.

"Luke decided that he would just watch the patient rather than see the procedure done. He talked to the patient a bit and found out that his name was Dan and that his parents had brought him to see House because of his night terrors. Luke told him that he was about a year older than him and was doing his residency program, Dan was pretty impressed by it and asked if he had ever done the procedure that he was having. Luke told him no but he had had a spinal tap when he was 13. Dan winced in some pain as the needle was put in him Luke said to him "yeah I know it hurts like a son of a bitch but it's not to bad after they take out the needle. One thing I will say is I'd rather have a spinal tap then have chemotherapy again." Drs Chase and Camron who are also doing the procedure and look at each other and say "you had cancer then?" Luke replied, "yeah when I was 9, I had a lump on my leg, and I ended up having to have chemotherapy and radiation before they decided that I should have my leg amputated above my knee." Luke added before he could be asked "I had osteosarcoma in both my tibia and fibula they figured that amputation would be the best because of it being present in both bones " Dan then said "that sucks I hope I don't have to go through that." Dan started staring at Cameron's besets when she was holding him steady during the procedure he committed on her necklace and Chase looked up as Camron said "the kids scared" Luke replied "yeah I know that feeling I started at a doctor's necklace like that when I had my spinal tap he's just focusing on something to forget about the pain." Dan tried to smile about that but it hurt too much. Dr. Chase told Dan that he should start feeling better soon, however Dan stared having an auditory hallucination.

Luke looked at Drs. Chase and Camron and said, 'that's not good we should go back to House about this." They both nodded as they headed back to the conference room to go over the DDX (differential Diagnosis) they went through everything they could think of and eliminated all of them. House sent the team off to monitor Dan's brain waves to see if there was posable clue to it and run as many blood tests as they could to rule out everything.

While the team was doing that Hose took Luke to meet with Wilson and to get any ideas that he might have. Well they were talking Dan's parents came outside as well. House then pointed out that this was the reason why he liked to avoid contact with the patient as much as he could. Luke nodded as he felt that way too but at the same time he knew that knowing all of the information was important, he also liked to get to know his patients as much as possible, that was another thing that had gotten him in trouble too asking patients about everything to eliminate the obvious that was already being treated.

Dan's parents came over to them and started getting upset at House for not spending any time with Dan. House ran off all of Dan's current vital signs and then said for his parents to go be with him. Luke then spoke up and said "look just because Dr. House hasn't been to see Dan directly doesn't mean he isn't working on his case. The way the department works is the whole team meets together to discuss thing and then we eliminate what it can't be before we test for what it can be" Luke then said "look I know you're worried about what's wrong with Dan and he is to, it's tough to be a kid in the hospital and have e all kinds of test done to you and nobody explains it to you." House knew from what he had said that he was speaking of his own expedience from when he was a kid with cancer. As the parents were about to leave House got an idea as he realised that Dan's parents didn't look entirely like him. He told them that he would take care of the coffee cups himself and after they had gone, he asked if Wilson or Luke had any specimen bags on them. Luke pulled a couple out his pocket and said, "I'm way ahead of you."

Wilson looked at them as they left and said to himself, they seem to be alike in some ways and they look alike a bit too." He thought to himself "house has a kid nah." Then he thought about it again and thought it's posable and then realised if House can be sneaky and get a DNA sample the so can he.

House and Luke came into the lab where Chase, Camron and Foreman were running some tests on Dan's samples and gave them the cups and said to run a DNA test on them. After they left Case then said, "Does anyone think that House and Luke could be related to each other?" Camron then said, "what are you thinking?" Chase then said, "if house can run a DNA test on a kid's parents why can't we run one him and Luke." They all agreed that it did seem mysterious how much Like looked like House and the fact that he wouldn't say anything about what his last name was, and he didn't seem to be upset at house when he called him Doggie.

After getting the DNA results House and Like came into Cuddy's office where the parents were talking about moving Dan somewhere le for treatment. House then accused them of lying to them and they told him that they had told him everything about Dan. House then said, "yes expect that he's adopted." The parents then said that he didn't know. Luke then said in a calmer tone "what Dr. House means is that it's information that we should have had in order to properly treat your son. I understand completely hiding things from people when you don't want them to know or treat someone different but there are times when all of the informant needs to be known." He parents understood that then House started asking if they knew if Dan's birth mother was vaccinated? They told him Dan was when he was six months old, House then explained how that sometimes when the mother is unvaccinated for measles the virus can be transmitted to a child in utero and that it can lie dormant until something causes it to show itself. House explained to him that he was going to go back to his team to get the treatment options.

After he had done that the team went to go do a test well Wilson asked House and Luke to go to lunch Luke had wanted to see the biopsy being done on Dan as well but Wilson instead that he come along too. House and Luke gave each other a look that said to each other that they were suspicious about his motives. Once in the cafeteria Luke asked what they recommend House said that the Ruben was good and Like asked for one as well Luke also grabbed a coke as he wasn't in the mood for coffee at that moment. Both House and Wilson grabbed coffee. The three of them sat down and Wilson asked if House had known about Luke before he had come in that day. House said that he had been on his radar for a bit from contacts from other hospitals Luke remanded silent as he knew the truth was actually that Luke had always wanted to work with his Dad but he had just been dealt with a opportunity earlier then they had originally planned. Just as they were finishing up Hose got a page about Dan's biopsy results. House got up and Luke was about to get rid of his tray when Wilson said "I'll deal with that. Luke picked up his Coke can and could tell it was almost empty do he took one last sig of it before putting it on the table. After thy had left Wilson picked up Houses cup and Luke's can and put them into sample bags and headed off to a lab to get the tests done. He also grabbed a cup of coffee for Cuddy and took it to her after dropping the samples at the lab, a little while later he added a third to it.

"Meanwhile Foreman had gone to tell the parents about Dan's diagnosis and Luke had gone with them as he had developed a report with the patient and his parents. They tried to explain it as best as they could to them that Foreman would be drilling into their son's skull so that they could inject an antiviral into his brain to treat the measles virus that was there in it. Naturally they were scared about it and they wanted to have it explained to them. He then said "unfortunately it's not something that can be explained simply as it's something rare that they were already explaining it as simply as they could. Luke then added look if I was in yours's or Dan's shoes I'd be scared too. I know what it's like when I was a kid, I had cancer and ended up having to have part of my left leg amputated because the Chemo and radiation weren't doing anything other than make me sick. In Dan's case I we act now then we can help him if we delay it then it could be too late, and we may not be able to do anything for him."

After the parents had given consent, they went in to prepare Dan for his surgery. Dan asked if Luke could be there with him and Luke smiled and said, "sure thing Dan Ill be there with you." Luke then went with Foreman to scrub in for surgery Foreman helped him find some scrub in his size and then they went to the scrub room. Foreman said to Luke "it's nice of you to be here for Dan." Luke replied, "yeah well I know how stressfully surgery can be and besides with him being awake for it it might be good to have someone to talk too." Foreman then said, "does I bother you that he's closes in age to you?" Luke replied, "a little bit but it also helps that I can relate to him a little bit too." Foreman nodded and said "you're a good kid and I don't mean that to be derogatory to you, you're a credit to your parents they definitely knew what ty ewer doing when they raised you the way they did." Luke nodded and said, "thanks I'll have to let them know."

After Dan's surgery had been completed the members of the team went to check on him and Camron asked if it bothers him that he was adopted. Dan replied that he had know when he was 5 after he had noticed that he had different features then his parents mainly a cleft in his chin. Luke held out his fist to give him props and said, "to kids being smarter they returned to the conference room House was sitting at the table with an envelope in his hand and said, "its seams I wasn't the only one doing DNA tests what do we have in here do you suppose.

After House put t on the table he looked to Luke who was just as suspicious as he was and then Chase picked it up and opened it, he showed it to the others before House said "well does it confirm what you wanted it to?" Cameron then said, "yeah you're Luke's Father." Luke then said, "yeah well the odds of him being my mother are a bit on the high side so yeah I'm the son of Gregory House." Chase then said, "well we know that Like is Houses' son then who's his mother." House relied "wouldn't you to know now pay p on your bets for Dan not being his parents' son" The team then paid up Luke was amazed that they had the money on them.

Next they went to Wilson's office who also had an envelope on his desk this one was open though as he said "so I see you have brought Luke in to help your collet. It figures like fatter like son." The two of them looked at him as he said, "I ran a little test of my own and discovered something interesting it seems that Luke here is the son of House and of a certain Lisa Cuddy." Luke then said, "who your father then the team they only managed to figure out dad so far." House then said, "why did you suspect Cuddy then?" Wilson then said, "Luke's Jewish." House then said and how did you find that out?" Willison then said, "he prayed in Hebrew before we had lunch, I caught a few of the words that he muted at least." Luke then said, "so why did you jump to Cuddy?" House then said, "it's obvious him and one other male doctor in this hospital are the only Jews apart from your mother." Just then His pager went off and he said speaking of her I think I need to see her.

House and Luke went into her office as he saw them come in, she said "Luke this doesn't concern you." Luke then said, "is this about a d DNA test then yes it does because I had knowledge of it." Cuddy then demanded that Hose pay for it as she wasn't going to make the parents cover it and the hospital wasn't going to cover the cost of it either. House took out his winnings from his wallet as Luke looked on ad said, "you knew when they placed the bets that you would have to pay for the DNA test?" Cuddy then said, "of course he did just like you knew that Luke was coming her before I even knew about it." Luke smiled and said, "what tipped you off about it?" Cuddy replied, "the fact that Hose wasn't overly surprised that you were here." Luke then said" yeah well I find it easier to talk to him about being kicked out of residency then you as he understands it." Cuddy then said speaking of that did you really call the Dean of Medicine at Los Angles County hospital a pompoms old coot who wouldn't know his cranium from his buttocks?"

"Luke then said "yeah but it was only after he told me that he was terminating my residency. Also, I'd like to point out that would never insult my mother like that because I know that she would never do anything to me that would deserve it.

Cuddy then said, "that's good to know so how was your first day working for your Dad?" Luke replied "it was good the team did a DNA test on us and now they want to know about you but were going to make them work it out on thee own.: House then said Wilson knows. Cuddy asked how?

Luke replied he heard me pray in Hebrew before lunch and He also got DNA samples of us. Cuddy the said that's why he got me a coffe.

Cuddy then sad "so Luke have you decided where your going t stay?" Luke replied yeah I'm going to say with Dad it's easier then having to explain why I'm coming and going with et tea Dean of medicine." Cuddy then said, "ok but stay out of trouble ok." Luke nodded as the two of them left her office.

As Luke and House, we making their way out so was the rest of the team until the next day./span/p


	2. Chapter 2 - Occam's Razor

_The characters in this story are not my own other then Luke. The idea of Luke came about after I had seen a House marathon recently and done a Google search of House having a kid with Cuddy. I thought I would have him be a teenage prodigy and end up on Houses team for being too much like his father for anyone else to deal with. _

It was the next day and the team had begun quizzing Luke on who his mother is. Luke told them "I'm not going to revel who she is in a round of 20 questions its's not fun for me."

Foreman replied, "well he's defiantly House's son."

Cameron then said, "ok how about if you give us something that we can work with to look it up."

Luke replied, "Ok I'll start with I have four names a first name middle name and a hyphenated last name."

Chase then asked, "is House the first or last part of your name?"

Luke looked over to his Dad ho was in his office and said, "last part."

Foreman then said, "is Luke your real name?"

Luke replied, "It's a short form of a longer name."

Camron then said, "Why don't we just ask HR to see his file."

Luke replied, "because you would need the permission of the head of the department for that and also the Dean of Medicine to do that too."

Foreman replied, "he's right as much as it would tell us about him, we can't go looking into personal files."

House then came out of his office and said, "I'm surprised you haven't thought of drugging him and stealing his wallet."

Luke laughed and said, "don't give them ideas Dad."

Chase then said, "I did suggest that, but Foreman shot it down as being unethical."

Luke replied "that's good to know, that at least someone thought it would be unethical to drug a 17-year-old just to get his ID."

Just then Wilson came in and said, "Why were you planning on drugging a 17-year-old to look at their ID?"

Like replied "It was me they were discussing."

Willison then said, "you guys are still trying to figure out who Luke's Mother is?"

Camron then said, "and you know who she is?"

Willison replied, "yes and I' sworn to secrecy by House and Luke to not tell you guys."

Chase then asked, "how did you find out?"

Luke answered back, "he did a DNA test of his own but had some extra information to go with."

Willison than said "the kids right anyway I think I might have something for you guys to work on rather then figure out who Luke's mother is."

He then handed House a folder with patient file in it, the patient n question had come into the ER with a low blood pressure and wasn't responding to fluids. House then makes copies of it for the team and went over to the white board to begin the discussion. Luke swung his leg up so he could rest his chin on his foot, the others looked at him weird as House said, "cool trick."

Luke replied "Yeah I know. It's fun to do just to be wired and it's good to have something to rest on. I have one foot that I can even turn backwards that makes it even more wired"

House began by listing all the symptoms of the patient on the white board. Foreman looked at it and said "they don't really seem to make any sense together"

Luke looked at it and at the file and was trying to piece it together. Oddly Dan had been easier even if they ended up having to test his DNA in the end to prove something. Camron looked at him and said, "are you ok?"

Luke replied "yeah, I'm just getting used to this. It's funny I got kicked out of a residency for doing what we're doing right now."

Chase looked at him and said "really?"

Luke replied "Yeah I suggested something different about a patient then they were being treated for and then when I tried to argue my point I was told I was being insubordinate and ended up having to talk to the dean of medicine."

House then said, "something that I had to deal with all too often in my own residency."

Luke replied, "yeah I think I ended up finding a few doctors that had a grudge against you that they took out on me."

House looked at that and said, "I'm sorry about that." They all looked at house as he said, "I'm not sorry that I treated them the way that they deserved I'm sorry that they took it out on my son."

Luke nodded and said "it's ok I got back at most of them once I was terminated. I wonder how many of them Cuddy is going to get in touch with."

Camron then asked, "has she herd from any?"

Luke replied "yeah the last one who I told wouldn't know his cranium from his gluteus maximus. I basically through some Latin at him. I honestly don't get why people are so up tight when you use Latin terms instead of swear words to them."

House replied "probably because they are an idiot and they don't want to admit it. Shell, we stop discussing my son's residency experience and get back to the case at hand."

They all nodded Luke then said, "am I the only one that can't figure out how a cough fits into any posable diagnoses?"

House then said, "lets ignore it for now and treat the other symptoms first. Let's start antibiotics for sepsis and an echocardiogram."

He then turned to Luke and said, "do you want to come to the clinic with me for a bit to see your old man work there."

The others went to go and see the patient well Luke followed House to the clinic. When he went to sign in for his clinic hours Cuddy was there as well. Luke stood beside her as House announced that he was the only doctor being forced to be there and that he may take vicodin in front of them making them wonder if he is just insane or an addict instead. He then asked if anyone wanted to volunteer to be first for hm. No one did as he said he would be in exam room 1 Luke went to follow him as Cuddy garbed him and said, "I want to talk to you a bit in my office about something first ok."

Luke said to her "am I in trouble already?"

Cuddy replied, "no you're not I just want to spare you from his nonsense right now." She then called someone up and sent them off to see House.

Luke flowed Cuddy to her office, and she motioned for him to sit down on the couch and sat beside him and said, "ok so I want the full story how much did House actually know about you coming here?"

Luke then said "I found out two days ago that I was being suspended for insubordination and I sent Dad a text and he said to get the first flight I could here and then talk to you the morning after I arrived. I arrived latish at night and Dad picked me up at the airport and took me to his house. Shortly after I arrived was when he got the call that the patient he was treating was missing and he needed to come in. The next morning, I got up with him and then came in a little bit after him and took the bus in to here and talked to you."

Cuddy then said, "did you know that he was going to come down to ask about a treatment?"

Luke said, "honestly I didn't know if I would see him in your office at the time I was kind of hoping that you might just take me up to his office, but I think it worked out better."

Cuddy then said, "Foreman said that you actually had a good repour with the parents and with Dan. Also, from what I saw in here you were able to defuse the situation a bit too."

Luke replied, "yeah I think part of it is that I have you repour with patients but at the same time I have Dad's temperament when I can't deal with someone."

Cuddy then said, "which would explain how you seem to have insulted so many Deans of Medicine."

Luke replied, "in my defence a lot of the doctors I worked with had something against me as soon as they heard I was House's son."

Cuddy then said, "did they ever ask about me?"

Luke replied, "to be honest really I got asked more about Dad then you."

Cuddy then said, "I never really thought how hard it would have been for you having his last name."

Luke replied, "it's ok I wouldn't want to have it any other way."

Cuddy then asked, "I'm just curious are you still practising your faith?"

Luke replied, "yea I usually give thanks before I eat in Hebrew which is how Wilson figured out that you were probably my mother, and I sometimes light candles on Friday night if I can and go to temple on Saturdays when I can."

Cuddy then said, "you prayed in Hebrew in front of Wilson?"

Luke replied, "yeah I didn't think of him being Jewish."

Cuddy then asked him if he wanted to come over on a Friday and then go to temple with her on a Saturday.

Luke replied, "yeah sure."

Just then the phone rang it was House asking Cuddy for a consult on a patient. Cuddy the said "your father needs me to consulate on a patient." Luke followed her.

When they got to the exam room there was a man sitting on the exam table and House was playing his Gameboy. House then said, "his throat's sore."

Cuddy looked at him as she said, "you called me in for that?" She the turned to Luke and said, "take a look at it."

Luke looked in his throat with a tongue depressor and a light and said, "it looks like just a regular sore that you should just go home and get some lozenges." Cuddy also suggested some hot tea.

After the patient had left Cuddy said to her "you called me in for a consult on something that Luke could do?"

House the said "in all fairness a monkey could examine someone with a sore throat."

Cuddy was about to say something when Luke said, "true but the monkey would probably make a mess in the exam room and I don't think cleaning up a monkey mess is in the janitor s job description."

Cuddy then said, "true however clinic hours are in House's job description."

She then turned to Luke and said, "go find out what the rest of the team is doing, you don't have to be here right now."

When Luke found to team, they were heading to the conference room to report back to House. Well they were waiting for him Luke told them about how he had a talk with Cuddy about how he had a good repour with Dan. Foreman told him that he was really impressed how he had helped him out with him and had kept Dan calm during his surgery. Luke then told them how House had called her in on a consulate and Cuddy had Luke do the exam. Chase explained that House really didn't like doing clinic duty because he felt that most of the patients weren't worth his time.

Once House arrived Chase shared some new information with the team about how he was having sex with his girlfriend before he was brought in, and Forman suggested that they stop the antibiotics as the patient's kidneys are shutting down.

House then says, "that's seven symptoms now?"

Foreman then points out that the last one could be caused because of the treatment.

Luke then suggested something random to which House picked up a medical dictionary and said, "ok Doggie why don't we just start from the beginning and go through everything?"

Luke looked at him and said "seriously?"

House then wrote down several conditions on the board. Luke looked at it and said, "what if it's more then one?"

Foreman then said, "it has to be only one."

House then said "yes but anything that explains all of them really rare. Let's go with it being two different conditions for now. Let's try treating him for a snus infection and hypothyroidism.

The team went off to the patient's room to start treating him when his parents came in and he proposed to his girlfriend.

The team left the room and Foreman accuses them of always agreeing with House. Foreman then adds Luke I can forgive him because he's new and he's' also Houses son."

Luke the said "trust me I don't always agree with him. but you're right I am unsure of myself right now. But don't accuse me of agreeing with him because he's my Dad that's not fare."

Chase and Camron then say that house is always right.

Luke then said, "no he's stubborn that doesn't make him right." They looked at him as he says "he's' always testing us to see ho far he will go, for example he would always encourage me to push boundaries and questing thing where my mom would tell me to slow down and pay by the rules and avoid trouble."

Foreman then said he's going to the lab to run more test. Luke followed him and so did the others.

Well they were in the lab Chase, Foreman and Luke started talking about how hot Camron was as she was in another part of the lab. House came in as he knew they would be in the lab trying to prove him wrong. House said to test the patient's urine, the results end up showing that the antibiotics didn't cause the kidney failure.

Willison walked by well House was criticizing the team and asks him why he does it. House replied that if he makes them feel terrible then they will be better doctors. Wilson then said, "you do now that one of them is your son?"

House replied, "he wants to be treated like anyone else besides I've always practised negative reinforcement with him."

Wilson then asked, "what does that even mean?"

House replied "I don't coddle him like his mom does. I've always encouraged him to make his own choices even if they are wrong."

Wilson said, "that's not negative reinforcement."

House replied, "it isn't."

Wilson then said, "no it's the opposite of it it's positive reinforcement."

House then said "not when you encouraged him to break the rules that he doesn't agree with. Trust me Cuddy absolutely disagrees with me on how I rase him just as much as I disagree with how she raises him."

Wilson then said, "how is he not incredibly screwed up?"

House then said, "probably because he's' been away from both of us for a few years now."

Wilson then said, "who's he with now?"

House replied, "me it's less awkward for him then if he was seen coming in with Cuddy to come in with me, he took the bus in on his first day through so that Cuddy wouldn't be suspicious."

Wilson then said, "so you knew all along that he was going to be here."

House the said "yes but originally he wasn't going to be a resident with me, he was going to join me as fellow or even a partner once he was finished his residency. What neither of us figured is that he would come across people that just want to kiss ass all the time or want their asses kissed."

Wilson then said, "yeah of course because that's what medicine is all about."

Luke then walked into and said "isn't it. It's a all give and take you go to the doctor above you and tell him what you think is wrong with the patient they either call you an idiot or don't want to listen to you because your just a resident and you can't possibly know more then them."

House then said, "how much of our conversation did you overhear?"

Luke replied, "enough to know that my dad will always defend me making mistakes and that it's ok to think out of or away from the box when it's necessary. Of course not everyone thinks that way because they weren't taught to look at the problem as having more then one layer to it so they brand you as insubordinate because you suggest something that contradicts their medical opinion that they have spent years with their head up the ass of a superior doctor coming up with."

Wilson then said "just wait a minute here there is no way that I can see that being the case. Luke here is definitely a very bright young man I for one would gladly take his medical open any day."

Luke then said, "even if it contradicts everything that you think is the right way to treat a patient?"

Willison then said "it all depends on the diagnoses. In oncology I don't really have as much room to try tings like your father does."

Luke nods as he looks down at his leg and says, "I know not everything goes to plan with cancer."

Luke then walked away to join the others as Wilson said, "I shouldn't have said that to him."

House replied, "He'll be ok he's just a smart kid and understood a lot more then his oncologist gave him credit for."

Later, that day after House had returned from the clinic. Cuddy had forbidden him from calling her for consults and when he had said "no problem I'll just call in Doggie."

Cuddy asked, "who the hell is Doggie?"

House replied, "our hell spawn that's what his nickname is for the team."

Cuddy the replied "you can not call in Luke for a consult he's a resident. Residents do not get called for a consult by doctors."

Back in the conference room the team had assembled again to reveal that the patient was getting better except for the cough. However, Foreman suspected that it might be viral and made a bet with House that it was. House told him to get a white cell count. Foreman then came back and said that the white count came back at zero. Luke then said, "how is that possible did someone slip him chemo treatments and wipe out his immune system?"

House looked at him and said "not very likely. However, we will need to send him to a clean room as soon as possible so that he doesn't get any new infections."

Well the rest of the team is in the clean room Luke was outside of it watching as he didn't want to get in the way as there wasn't lot of room in there. He insisted explained as best as he could that they had done some tests and they showed that he was getting sicker and so that he doesn't get any new infections they were putting him in a clean room.

Well the team made their way back to the conference room Camron asked Luke "so where did you get your prosthetic leg from I haven't really seen one like it?"

Luke replied "a friend of mine who was one of my dorm mates at Harvard started working with a company that makes it and helped get me into a beta testing program for it. I have to give updates to them every couple of weeks and every 3 mouths I have to send it out to them to evaluate it. So, during that time I switch to my non powered one which makes it a bit harder to move as fast as I want to but it's not as bad as with Dad's leg."

They all nodded as Camron said, "that's pretty cool that your friend hooked you up."

Luke replied "yeah it is. I think this model I have is a few thousand dollars or so."

Chase replied, "wow I guess I never really thought about what it would be like to have to replace a limb."

Luke replied, "yeah me either until about 8 years ago."

Camron then asked, "sorry to ask this but you're a transfemoral amputee, right?"

Luke nodded and replied "yeah it's funny until I went to med school, I had no idea what that meant. Most of the time I just tell people that I'm an above knee amputee or if I talk to other amputees, I'll say I'm a LLAK or left leg above knee."

As they were waiting for the bone marrow biopsy results they saw House in his office going through some medical text books before he came out and said "Wilson reminded me that all of the patients symptoms started with a cough and that he had been talking a prescription cough medicine for it." House then went on to explain that he suspected that there may have been a mess up at the pharmacy that had filled the prescription. House then went to speak with the family to find out if he had taken any of it well, he was in the hospital. The family confirmed it and gave him the bottle.

Chase went to the pharmacy to find out what had been given to him.

When he returns, they still aren't sure if that's what the underlying cause is and in Willison's advice, they began to prepare him for surgery. Unfortunately, well they are doing that the patient goes into cardiac arrest, after they manage to restart his heart they discover a new symptom that he has pain in his fingers, House realized what it was and came into the clean room without properly decontamination and then managed to get some of the patients hair as he was beginning to lose it. He says that the patient may have been using some illegal drugs that could have contained Colchicine and it had been posing him. They begin treatment for it and the patient recovers.

Later on, he is given something for his cough, and he notices it's something different. Meanwhile House was checking the hospital pharmacy to find out if there had been a mix up at the pharmacy that the patient had gone to. When Luke came down to go home with him, he found his dad behind the counter with two sets of pills and he said, "looks like they might have mixed them up."

House replied, "yeah at least the patient is doing fine now."

The two of them let the hospital together.


	3. Chapter 3 -Maternity

_The characters in this story are not my own other then Luke. The idea of Luke came about after I had seen a House marathon recently and done a Google search of House having a kid with Cuddy. I thought I would have him be a teenage prodigy and end up on Houses team for being too much like his father for anyone else to deal with. I recently got asked if there will be any relationship with Cuddy and House, I am thinking of doing it eventually and I also have some thoughts on what I may do with the end of the series as well._

The team was sitting in the conference room once again trying to find out more from Luke about who his mother was and why he would be hiding it from them. Foreman then said, "for all we know it could be Cuddy, but I honestly don't know how she would even consider having a child with House."

Chase then said, "well we know that whoever she is she was with House at least 17 years ago."

Luke replied "yup, I will say that before going away to school I would alternate who I lived with when I was in high school."

Camron then said, "what about getting his medical records?"

Luke replied, "you would have to one know what hospital I was treated at and two you would have to have a reason to obtain them."

Foreman replied, "he's right and because he's still a minor we would need to get consent form both of his parents for that."

Chase then says "I still think we should drug him and take his ID."

Luke replied, "and what if I don't have a piece of ID with my full name on it with me?"

House walked in and said "still trying to figure out Doggie's mother I see. We need to stop that for now we might have an epidemic in the maternity ward."

The team went to the maternity ward and stared testing baby's and found four that had a mystery illness and got them into isolation so that they could treat them. Well the team begins figuring out what is wrong with them Cuddy gathered the internets and residents to begin getting samples of everything that they can. One of them asked why Luke wasn't with, Cuddy informed them that he was assigned to House's department and that he was helping them out.

Meanwhile the babies in question were being given high dose antibiotics to try and stabilize them and to give the team some time to figure out what was making them sick.

Camron informed one of the families that their child was sick but wasn't giving them enough information and Foreman stepped in to give them more information. Luke took her aside and said, "you can't sugar coat this you're not taking to a kid you need to tell them that we don't know yet why their kid is sick."

Camron replied, "you're one to talk."

Luke replied "I was brought into the hospital with a broken ankle from skateboarding and we'll I was being examined they noticed a bump on my leg and found a mass in the x rays. They didn't tell me all of it because I was a little kid and wasn't expected to understand what was found. They told my mom who I was with at the time and she called in House. I went through 3 mouths of chemo and radiation before they decided it wasn't working so they amputated my leg. They told me that the only way to make me better was to cut off my leg."

Camron then said, "so I take it that House and your Mom shared everything with you?"

Luke replied "only once they figured I was old enough to understand it. I figured that I must have been really sick for them to not want to say much to me about it right away. Then of course after I lost my leg I had to go through physio and learn to walk with a prostatic leg."

Camron then said as they walked back to the conference room "you're a pretty good kid. I bet your mom is proud of you, I can see House is sometimes when he looks at you."

Luke replied "yeah she is" as he caught a glimpse of his Mom cutting the tie off an intern who had just let it fall into a sink he was swabbing. He thought to himself "note to self don't let a tie contaminate something in front of Mom."

Meanwhile House's team had discovered that the babies were now suffering kidney damage from the drugs they were being given. They realise that they can't figure out which antibiotic is working or not Luke then said, "what if we take two of them and put each on a different one?"

Foreman then said, "That could kill one of them." 

House then said, "true but we would then know which one is the right one." They all look at him as he said, "alight well will go with Doggies plan and I'll go inform Cuddy, hell spawn you're with me."

Luke followed him to his Mom's office and said, "I wonder how well this is going to go." After they had presented their idea Cuddy said she had to call in the hospital lawyer to clear it. At first, he wasn't too thrilled with the idea and compared it to some of the experiments that the Nazis had done in concentration camps. He then said that the parents needed to be informed of everything. Luke then said, "wouldn't they're be a problem with doctor patient confidentiality if we tell them about something to do with another patient?" Cuddy replied, "he does have a point." The lawyer then agreed that the parents don't have to be told everything.

House has Cameron and Foreman inform the parents that there are going to be changing the meds for their kids. Willison confronted Camron in front of Luke and asked her what she had told them. She said that she didn't give them all of the information because "if their son dies tomorrow, you think they'll give a dam what I said to them today? It's not going to matter, they're not going to care, nothing is going to be the same ever again. Just give those poor women a few hours of hope." She walked off as Luke said to Wilson "I'm not really sure how good she is with giving bad news to a patient or parents, although I'm not so sure how I would do in her situation though." Wilson replied "its tough and it never gets easier to do." He then asked "so what did they tell you?" Luke replied "not much just that I was sick and needed to have treatments in the hospital to get better. When they decided to amputate my leg, they said that the medicine that they were giving me wasn't working and that in order to help me they had to remove part of my leg. House and my mom told me about the diagnosis."

A few hours later one of the babies goes into cardiac arrest, the team does their best to save him until House calls the time of death. He then tells Camron to tell the family about their son being dead. Camron tried to get someone else to do it she even suggested that Luke should do it. Luke meanwhile had pulled himself away from everyone. House told Camron "Luke is a resident and it's not his job to give bad news to a patient or their families. I'm also telling you to do it." He then turned to Willison and said for him to make sure that Camron tells the family. He looked for Luke and said "go find your mom and tell her what happened." Luke nodded as he wiped tears from his eyes with his lab coat. Luke went over to Cuddy and she took him aside to an out of the way room to comfort him.

The next morning after house had done an autopsy on the baby who had died the team and Cuddy had assembled in the conference room. Camron noticed how Luke seemed to resemble Cuddy a bit and looked at Forman and said "am I imaging it or does look seem to have a resemblance to Cuddy?" House then said, "if we are done whispering about who you think my son's mother is, we have a case here?" Chase looked at them and said "she does have a point though." Cuddy then said "for God's sake Luke is mine and House's son we had him well we were in residency together." Luke was a bit shocked at that as Cuddy said, "sorry Luke didn't want people to know because he was afraid, he would be treated differently.' Luke then said "yeah that and I didn't want people to be treated that I'll tell my mom everything, trust me coming her was my final straw and I didn't want to have to use my mom is the dean of medicine card to get in." The others all nodded as Luke added "I'd rather keep this just between us and Wilson if we can." Cuddy then said "I'll keep it secret a much as I already have. HR does know but there under strict orders to have any and all inquires regarding Luke's paperwork to go through me."

House then said "ok now that that out in the open we have a case with sick babies, and more could die if we don't identify it. House tell them that his autopsy reviled that it was virus attacking the heart. Since there are thousands of possibilities, they eliminate the most unlikely ones from the list and test for the major ones well Willison gets some ant vials ready for the babies.

After testing an unaffected baby as well they were able to confirm that it's Echovirus 11 as only the infected babies tested positive for it. House explained that the other babies all still had immunity from their Mothers and hadn't picked up anything that they hadn't been exposed to the fact that this was something different meant it was the culprit. Luke then said "so this is a bit like how Dan's birth mother wasn't vaccinated or wasn't up to date on them when she had him and the measles virus was passed on to him and stayed dormant in his system despite him being vaccinated for it." House nodded and said, "Yup your' definitely my son to be able to reason something like that."

Foreman told the parents of all the children affected that the treatment that they needed to give their babies was the only option but was experimental.

A little later on well Camron and Luke were checking on one of the babies they needs to change the bed lines when Camron saw the parents out there watching them and she realised that they may not have gotten to hold their child yet she went and brough them into the room and had them old the baby well Luke and her put on new sheets. Luke smiled at her and said, "nice one I wish I though of that." Camron then said, "I figure that they may not have had much time to bond with their baby yet."

A little while later after the babies had all recovered House questioned Camron about weather she had seen a death before and also where she had gotten the idea to have the parents hold their kid from she said that she didn't want to talk about it and said he was bastard as she walked away. She caught a glimpse of one of the sets of parents leaving with their kid and smiled. Luke walked over to House and said "I think she just figured that sick kids just want their parents sometimes. I know I always felt better when you or mom was with me anytime I was sick."

Wilson found House and Luke trying to figure out how the babies had picked up the virus as there didn't seem to be anything in common with all of them and the test that Cuddy had all the interns do showed nothing. House then noticed that there was a volunteer with some teddy bears that seemed to be coughing and had a runny nose. Luke then said, "wait didn't all of the sick babies have a teddy bear with them?"

House tuned to Luke and said, "yes I think your' right I'll meet you at home tonight unless you want to be with your mom which I understand completely." Luke nodded and said Yeah, I might just do that tonight. I'll grab some clothes from the apartment and go stay with her for the night." Wilson seemed suspicious of it before Luke said, "it's Friday night tonight." Wilson nodded as he knew what that meant.

A few hours later Luke arrived at Cuddy's house and had dinner with her before they went to the temple the next morning for the Jewish sabbath.


End file.
